


Fluffy Dog Ears

by hawksonfire



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton the Dog Walker, Clint is a sweet boy, Clint really wanted to pet a dog okay, Dog Walking, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, POV Clint Barton, Steve Rogers is a little shit, fluffy dog ears, i am furious, i am so mad at several people, i dont know which is right, marvelbingo2019, that this even came out of my brain, what the fuck, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint just really wanted to pet a dog or eight, okay? That's all he wanted.





	Fluffy Dog Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I am furious. So mad. I am mad at myself, I am mad at CERTAIN PEOPLE (you know who you are) !!!!!!!!! I DEDICATE MY LIVES TO JESUS CHRIST OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET no but like actually im mad yall fuck this entire fic

**Clint**

Clint loves dogs, okay. Like, heart pounding-squealing incoherently loves dogs. So it’s really no surprise that he starts his own dog walking business. It’s also no surprise that he gets exactly one request. Considering the ad just said ‘love dogs, will walk for pets’... Well, Clint thinks it was a good ad, alright.

So that is what led to Clint standing in front of some random person’s door, ringing the doorbell and trying his best not to bounce on his feet too much. He’s excited to see the dog, alright? The owner, a ‘Steve’, needs his dog to be walked for a few days while he’s out of town.

“Hi! You must be Clint, right?” Holy shit. Steve is built like a brick shithouse.

“That’s me,” Clint manages to get out, still trying to wrap his brain around the sheer size of Steve. 

“Great!” Steve pulls a - a person? Out from behind the door and shoves him at Clint. “This is Bucky. He needs to be walked.” 

Bucky is not a dog. Bucky is a very attractive human man with very attractive blue-grey eyes and very attractive muscles wearing fluffy little dog ears on his head. “Woof,” he says dryly, shifting on his feet. 

Clint stares at Bucky. Then at Steve. His gaze flicks back and forth between them for a long enough time that it gets awkward. “Is this some weird kink thing?” Clint blurts.

Bucky snorts. Steve turns red. “No!” Steve says loudly, shaking his head furiously. He waves his hands in the air, stuttering through an explanation. “I just - Natasha said that you two would get along - you like dogs and so does Bucky - he needs to be happy again - I just want him to be happy!” Bucky raises an eyebrow and exchanges an amused look with Clint, rolling his eyes. 

“Wanna try that again in proper sentences this time, Stevie?” Bucky says, smirking.

“I’m friends with Natasha, and she thinks that you and Bucky would get along really well. Also, you both really like dogs so at the very least you have that to talk about?” Steve says, trailing off helplessly. 

Silence. Awkward silence, no less. Clint is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he will not, in fact, be getting to pet a dog today, Bucky looks annoyed with the both of them, and Steve - well, honestly, Steve looks a little afraid. Clint realizes he looks mad. His arms are crossed and his face is… probably not set into the most pleasant expression.

Clint’s a big dude, alright. He’s 6’3 and 200 pounds of pure, cornfed Iowan muscle. So when he looks mad, he gets intimidating. He looms over pretty much everybody. It’s mostly okay because he can beat the shit out of asshole-type people. It sucks sometimes, like now.

“It’s cool, dude,” Clint says, relaxing his stance. “No harm, no foul.”

“Great! Have him back in an hour!” Steve shuts the door in their faces.

“That’s not what I meant,” Clint says helplessly. He chances a glance to his left, flicking his gaze over Bucky. He really does have very attractive muscles. Clint sighs morosely and turns around, scuffing his beat-up sneakers along the ground as he walks. 

They walk in silence, mostly. Clint keeps sighing sadly. It’s not like he means to keep doing it, he was just really looking forward to petting a dog, okay? He loves dogs. 

“This is weird,” Bucky says suddenly, “I can leave.”

Clint shrugs. “Sorry bro, I was really looking forward to petting a dog. A real dog, you know?” 

Bucky nods. “I get it,” he says, “I’m sorry about Steve. He means well, but…”

“Yeah, my friend Natasha’s the same way,” Clint sighs. Aw man, no dogs. Clint can feel Bucky eyeing him out of the corner of his eye. “What?” He asks eventually, not liking the way he can feel Bucky’s gaze on the side of his face.

“Nothing, I just…” Bucky trails off into silence. Clint lets him. There’s not really anything he can say to make this better, anyhow. “I know a dog park a few blocks from here. It’s usually pretty busy this time of day. I could show you where it is if you want?”

Clint perks up and grins at Bucky. “Really? Actual dogs? Not like, more people with dog tail butt plugs and muzzles and fluffy ears?”

Bucky snorts. “I mean, I can’t promise anything. The world is pretty fucked up, but probably no dog tail butt plugs?”

Clint nods. “I’m game. At least if there are fluffy dog ears on people, you’ll fit in!” He ducks Bucky’s swat and runs a few paces ahead. “C’mere Bucky, that’s a good boy!” Bucky growls at him. Clint laughs. Bucky stubbornly refuses to move from the middle of the sidewalk. Clint laughs harder. “Bucky, stay!” Bucky immediately runs towards Clint. “Heel!” Bucky screeches to a stop and then looks around, confused as to why he stops. 

Clint collapses onto his knees from laughing so hard, tears squeezing out of his eyes. A shadow covers his face, and he opens his eyes, squinting towards the vague outline of Bucky’s face. Bucky leans in until he’s only a few inches from Clint’s face. Clint swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. “Woof,” Bucky says, grinning.

Clint laughs again, loudly and clearly. “Good boy, Bucky!”

**Author's Note:**

> do you understand my fury


End file.
